


Relationship Musings

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OT4, Pillow Talk, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: The gentleman thief and femme fatale discussing their partnership-turned-more with the gunslinger and the samurai. Post-coital groping, because Lupin is handsy, but it’s mostly dialogue.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Relationship Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi! I haven’t written fanfic in like twenty years, but I recently discovered Lupin III and it’s like being a teenager again.
> 
> Not looking for critique, just wanted to share some fluff :) Thank you for reading!

A long arm stretches across rumpled sheets, fingers curled around a freshly lit cigarette. Smoke gently curls towards the ceiling.

“Jigen told me you tried to get him to fuck you today,” There’s a smirk in his voice, though the tone is concerned, as he flips the pillow his head was against over and raises the cigarette to his lips.

“Does that bother you?” She lays next to him, her long red hair draped around her face, breasts and stomach against the mattress.

“You’ve tried it before,” he sits up, his eyes trailing down her body, smile still curling one side of his lips. “Why again? Why now?”

She reaches a hand across his chest, stilling his ever-moving hand and swiping the cigarette from it. She inhales, deeply, making a face at the taste, turning to the side to look at him.

“I just wanted to see if he would, I guess. With...everything.” She places the cigarette between the fingers of his left hand and props herself up on her arm.

“You know he’s. Uh.” He takes a final smoke and stubs the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand, running his other hand over her side and down her breast, curling his fingers involuntarily around the shape of it.

“He doesn’t like me.” She says it without hurt in her voice, her hand gently repositioning his groping fingers.

“He doesn’t really like anybody.” He acquiesces to her hand, moving his over her side. He flexes his arm, gently digging his fingertips into the flesh of her back. She shivers, stretching, as his long fingers knead against her.

“He likes you.”

“He’ll fuck me, not the same thing.” He uses his other hand to reposition the sheet that’s half-covering his long legs. She raises an eyebrow at the movement. His half-smile curls his lip again and he continues his gentle one-handed massage of her back.

“He likes Goemon,”

“Goemon’s never called his dick tiny.” His hand has moved further down her back, brushing the top of her ass. She sighs again, rolling her eyes, both at the movement of his hand and at the comment.

“You just want what you can’t have.” He says it without malice, his tone just touching admiration. He pulls the blankets up again, folding them over himself.

“You’re one to talk.” She stretches out her arm, pressing her chest and stomach back against the mattresses. She closes her eyes and he huffs, grinning.

“I have you all the time.”

“You know what I mean, you horny jackass.”

He idly continues groping her butt, humming gently to himself. “Jigen doesn’t trust. And I don’t mean he just doesn’t trust you, I mean I don’t think he can trust at all. Especially women. He’s been burned too many times. Sometimes literally.” 

He bends his knee, raising a long leg up against itself, and pulls the blanket over it. It doesn’t cover much. “I hope he trusts me to some degree, as a partner, as a friend, as...whatever we are. But you fucked him over when you first met. Hell, you fucked me over when we first met. I can understand his hesitation.”

“You didn’t hesitate,” She smirks against the pillow, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m a horny jackass.” He grins.

They lay next to one another for awhile, him rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingers and running his other hand over her back, her eyes closed as she contemplates whether to shower before dozing off.

“You know I trust you, right?”

It’s said so quietly it startles her. His ever-fidgeting hands have stilled, his eyes the only sign of his smile.

“I know who you are. I know what we are. I know we’ll never be a normal group of friends, or a normal couple. I wouldn’t want to be. We know it doesn’t work.”

She looks up at him as he gently brushes the hair out of her eyes and over her ear.

“But I trust you. And Jigen, and Goemon. I hope you all trust me the same.”

He runs his hands over his eyes, staring at the wall in front of them. Then he turns and rises off the bed, removing the blanket that had been partially covering him and placing it on the bed in one smooth movement. He leans over the bed and kisses her ear, the smirk returning to his face as he walks around the bed towards the attached bathroom. “I’m gonna take a leak and a shower. Ask Jigen if he’s up for a late dinner? There’s an Italian place nearby. We could get takeout. Goemon will hate it, but he can deal.”

She lifts her head to look at him as he earnestly smiles at her, his lanky legs and broad shoulders framed by the door as he fidgets with the loose doorknob. She nods, the smallest smile on her lips, and he turns on the light and fan in the other room before half-closing the door behind him.


End file.
